Transcripts/What Lies Beneath,
What Lies Beneath : Twilight Sparkle: The Father Time and Future Rigby remains one of the most powerful sources of magic known to ponydom. And though it has been at the "root" of magic and friendship from the moment it was planted, its ways are mysterious. Almost as if it has a mind of its own. : Smolder: Mind? scoffs It's a tree. : Twilight Sparkle: A tree that grew a castle. : Silverstream: Was that before or after Discord made chocolate rain? : Thomas: Russian. : Gallus: I'm never gonna learn pony history! : bell rings : Twilight Sparkle: You can all show me what you've learned on tomorrow's test – "Friendship's Effect on the Course of Equestrian History". : groan : Twilight Sparkle: Remember! Study groups are both fun and effective! : chattering : Sandbar: So, who wants to study together? : Gallus: With other students? This is Equestria! If you want the real scoop, there's only one place to go. Hello, oh maaaaagical Equestrian tree! Can you tell me everything I need to know about friendship? : beat : Sandbar: groans : Young Six: laughing : sounds : song : Smolder: The Elements of Harmony grew the Tree? : Sandbar and Ocellus: groan : Ocellus: No! The Pillars grew the Tree. : Sandbar: The Tree grew the Elements, and then the box with six locks. : Ocellus: But our professors found six keys and unlocked the box. : Gallus: I'm so gonna fail. : Silverstream: You guys! Check this out! : Gallus: That's a plumbing diagram on how to fix a sink. : Silverstream: giggles : Sandbar: What does that have to do with Equestrian history? : Silverstream: Nothing. I just can't believe that's how sinks work! Where's Yona? : Yona: snoring : Smolder: laughs Apparently, Yona yaks no love study groups! : Gallus: Shhhh. laughs : Yona: snoring Spider! No! : Young Six: laughing : Starlight Glimmer: giggles : Sandbar: Hey, Starlight. What are you doing here? : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I just did what anypony would have done. : Gallus: I think I'd be better off studying the plumbing book. This stuff is impossible. : zap : Ocellus: Oh, come on, Gallus! With good friends and solid study habits, anything is possible! : Gallus: laughs : Smolder: How about you just tell us what's on tomorrow's test, professor? : Rest of Young Six: chatter : zap : Ocellus: Now, hold on a sec. I can't give y'all a sneak peek. That there wouldn't be honest. : Rest of Young Six: laughing Maud Pie: on microphone deadpan What do you call an Alicorn with no wings and no horn? : Yona: What cute pony mean? Maud Pie: Earth pony. : Sandbar: That's... not what— Maud Pie: deadpan But seriously, being an Earth pony isn't so bad. We've got magic powers, too. Like walking around and picking stuff up with our teeth. That's sarcasm, by the way. My favorite thing to listen to is clastic rock – the accumulation of sediments over millennia forming to create sandstone, shale, and breccia. It sounds something like this. And that's my time. Do I? Okay. Starlight Glimmer: I'll leave you guys to it. : Silverstream: We... should... get back to studying. : tapping : echoing tapping : Gallus: Could you stop that clicking?! I'm trying to focus! : Sandbar: Dude! : Gallus: What? We have a test. I don't know every detail about every adventure the professors went on like you do. : Ocellus: That's why we're studying together. : Smolder: Right. To help us "disadvantaged" creatures. : Yona: Yona confused. Why we all upset? : clang! : sounds : Silverstream: I only glanced at that plumbing book, but I'm pretty sure this isn't supposed to be here. : Ocellus: What are you doing? : Smolder: Dragon. Strange magical cave. What do you think I'm doing? : Ocellus: grunts : Sandbar: whinny : sounds : Silverstream: Did we know this was down here? : Sandbar: I don't think anypony knows this is down here. Father Time: Hey! Who's screwing around up there? (Then there is a bunch of clocks floating around, revealing a man made out of clocks) Oh, it's you. : Sandbar: Headmare Twilight? Where are we? Father Time: I am Father Time. : Yona: Uh, Yona confused. Father Time: And you're the one who's been running around microwaving all my clocks. : Ocellus: We were studying friendship's effect on history, but then... Father Time: ''(sarcastically)'' "You didn't mean too." : Gallus: Since friendship just isn't in our nature, what's the point? Father Time: ''(sarcastically)'' You've wasted my time, your time, and you really wasted the time of that guy you killed. He's dead. : Silverstream: Our headmare is glowing, you guys. What is going on?! Father Time: Yes, you are! : Ocellus: We should probably get back to studying for the test. Father Time: Silence! Peer into my Truth Hole. : zaps : Sandbar: Huh? : Gallus: Huh? : Smolder: Huh? : Yona: shudders : rushing : Silverstream: Ooh! : splash : Silverstream: Mount Aris? Headmare Twilight sent me home? Wait. Am I suspended? Hello? Anygriff here? Hmm. They must be topside. : growling : Silverstream: Huh? screams : zap : splash : Silverstream: screams : sounds : Silverstream: The Storm King?! He's back?! : Gallus: Big room. No exits. Big deal. : shing! : sounds : Gallus: Not cool! hyperventilates : Yona: Nothing for yaks to be afraid of. Just empty cave. Nothing in here can hurt— : skittering : Yona: ...Yona. : chittering : Smolder: Ugh. Things like this just don't happen in the Dragon Lands. Huh? : Stepford Pony 1: ...And I told her she was the cutest pony of all ponies! : Stepford Pony 2: Smolder Ohhh! Aren't you just the most adorable thing? Come join us. : beat : Smolder: No. On so many levels. No. : screech! : Smolder: Huh? : Stepford Pony 1: Come sit by me, and let's compliment each other! : Smolder: groans : Ocellus: gasps Why do you look like that? : Employee - Yeah, what's your problem? : Ocellus: Not me. Employee -'' (sighs. He's holding a paper) My boss made me wear this. I'm from the video store. Your rental is overdue. I did, ''and I sent a fax! Yes! So can you just return the video, please? Well, you're gonna have to pay for it.Yeah. Sure. Is this some kind of joke? : Ocellus: whimpers : Employee - I gotta get a better job. : Ocellus: gasps Nooooo! : Benny: '''Well, hey there! : '''Sandbar: gasps My first friendship adventure! Yes! Count me in! Oh, I've been waiting for this— Wait! The others! : Benny: '''I always say use what you see in your mind's eye. : shing! : sounds : '''Gallus: Aah! Come on, Gallus. Get it together. Deep breaths. and exhaling Ah... Ahh... Achoo! : shing! : Gallus: whimpering Okay. If this is a test, there's got to be a way out. It's just a puzzle... that will squash you if you don't figure it out. : shing! : sounds : Gallus: laughs No pressure. exhales : shing! : sounds : shing! : sounds : shing! : Gallus: Oops. : sounds : shing! : sounds : Gallus: panting : shing! : sounds : Gallus: Hah! grunting : shing! : sounds : thud : Smolder: groans Look. I have to get out of here and find my friends. So just tell me what I have to do to pass this test. I'm not afraid of anything. : Stepford Pony 2: Um, I dunno. Seems like she's afraid to be cute and adorable, doesn't it? : Stepford Pony 1: Or maybe she's just afraid to admit she likes being cute and adorable. : Stepford Pony 2: Mm-hmm! : Smolder: Just this once. throat, cute voice May I have some tea, please? : Stepford Pony 1: Aw, but you can't have tea if you aren't dressed for it. : Smolder: Okay. But let's keep this between us. : Smolder: giggles : Yona: panting : chittering : Yona: Huh? grunting, screams : thud! : Yona: panting, screams, whimpers Yona need help! Where Yona's friends when Yona need them?!screams : chitters : Yona: Huh? : chitters : Yona: Yona... no mean to scream. Yona love making friends. Spiders friends? : chitters : Yona: Wait. What little spider say? : sounds : Smolder: What happened to you? : Gallus: What happened to you? : Smolder: You never saw any of that. Got it? : sounds : Gallus: Maybe the others got out already and we're the last ones? : Smolder: sarcastic Yeah, that totally seems like something they would do. : Gallus: groans Any other dragon or griffon would save themselves and get out of this crazy cave. : Smolder: Guess we aren't just any dragon or griffon anymore. : Gallus: Guess not. You go that way. I'll check over there. : Sandbar: Wait. I really should find my friends. : Benny: 'Who cares? What's more important is that you ''made something. That's more than most people can say. Look at that guy. He probably never made anything in his life! : '''Ocellus: crying : Smolder: Huh? Ocellus? : Ocellus: Go away. : Smolder: We're still in those weird caves beneath the school. We've gotta get out of here. gasps Chrysalis! Where's Ocellus?! : Ocellus: It's me! I'm hideous! crying : Gallus: Hello?! : bubbling : Gallus: Where are—? Whoa! : splash! : Silverstream: Shhhh! The Storm King will hear you! : Gallus: The Storm King? He was defeated. We're still under the school. This is all just some crazy test. : sounds : Gallus: Okay, that's horrifying. : Silverstream: I can't find any Hippogriffs or seaponies. They must all be captured! Gallus! Get back down here! : continues : Gallus: It's not real. : Silverstream: Yes, it is! He's back, and I'm never gonna see another sunset or fly through a cloud bank or study plumbing! He's gonna take away everything I love! I'm gonna be trapped down here forever! : Gallus: I'm afraid of being trapped, too! I'm scared of small spaces. : Silverstream: Really? : Gallus: Yeah. And I was stuck in a room that kept shrinking. But I realized I had to face my fear, and I found the way out. This is your test. He isn't really here. : sounds : Silverstream: But what if he is? : Gallus: Then tell him exactly what you think of him. : zap : Silverstream: Uh, hey! Storm King! You're nothing but a big, old bully with a silly name and a goofy crown! You thought you could scare us into doing whatever you wanted! But we learned that together, we're stronger than you! And now that we're rid of you, we're gonna soar through the sky and go on adventures and NEVER GIVE YOU ANOTHER THOUGHT EVER! stomps : toppling : Silverstream: Ha-ha! I did it! I told him! : Gallus: Okay. Heh. Hug time later. W-We still have to get back to the library. : Smolder: You're a changeling. Just change back. : Ocellus: I can't. : zap : Ocellus: Maybe my past was so horrible, it's still inside me just waiting to come out again. : Smolder: That's ridiculous. That's not who you are anymore. You've changed. : Ocellus: Maybe we can't really change that much. : Smolder: muffled I like cute, silly stuff. : Ocellus: I'm sorry, what? : Smolder: I like cute, silly stuff! But ever since school started, I've realized that sometimes I kinda don't mind cute stuff. : Ocellus: laughs : Smolder: If a dragon like me can admit she likes tea parties, that's proof we can change. I was gonna invite you to a top-secret tea party with me, but if you want to stay down here... : Ocellus: Oh! No! I want to come! : zap : Smolder: I thought that might work. Come on, let's go! : Silverstream: Where's Yona and Sandbar? : Gallus: The way out is closing! : Smolder: We aren't leaving without them! : chittering : Yona: Yona find you guys! : Rest of Young Six: screams : Silverstream: Hey, Yona. Who's your... spider army? : Yona: Yona always scared of spiders. But then Yona meet Spindle. : Spindle: chitters : Yona: Yona realize no reason to be afraid. Spiders and yak friends! So Yona ask new friends to help finding old friends! : Gallus: Do you think your new friends can help us find Sandbar? : Spindle: chitters : Smolder: Of all the strange things that have happened tonight, that's the strangest, right? : Sandbar: Okay, enough! I'm not going anywhere without my friends! : Benny: '''Well, sometimes we gotta take our accidents and make them a little more chipper. : '''Sandbar: I've always looked up to you. You would never turn your back on each other, and that's what makes you strong. Now I have a group of friends that I think is every bit as amazing as yours. If I have to give up on them to make you proud, then you aren't the ponies I thought you were. I don't care if I disappoint you. You ''disappoint ''me. : shimmer! : Silverstream: Did you just tell our professors you were disappointed in them? : Sandbar: Something tells me those weren't actually our professors. Besides, they tried to get between me and my friends. : Smolder: That's all very sweet. Now, can we please get out of here?! : sounds : Sandbar: grunting : Future Rigby: R-R-Rigby! Sandbar: You! You're not Headmare Twilight, are you? Future Rigby: ''(Shrugs)'' I just get better reception. : Ocellus: gasps You're the Father Time and Future Rigby! Future Rigby: ''(Shrugs)'' Anyway, what are you doing in here? You're running out of time. : Silverstream: The Father Time and Future Rigby turned into a sparkly version of our headmare to talk to us? Did I miss a chapter in class? : Father Time: I'll be honest Everycreture, school guests really annoy me, I mean just look how you wreaked my living room. : Gallus: I'm a bit rusty on pony history. But since when does the Father Time trap creatures in a cave with their biggest fears?! Father Time: You better be. Now, I'll give you a do over just this once. : Sandbar: gasps Our friendship got us past our fears! Father Time: But remember, stop bottling up your emotions, because if I ever get you back here again, you'll be sorry. Now, get on the Time Pony. Aww, come on, it's right next to you. There you go. That's how you ride a Time Pony? That's just weird. Now get out of my dimension. : shimmer! : sounds : Gallus: W-We just learned a friendship lesson from a time & future, didn't we? : Thorax: Well, "Operation: Lead Maulwurf Away" is coming along. How'd it go with Future Rigby, & Father Time? : Silverstream: We're better than all right! We just got tested by the Father Time, & Future! And we totally passed! Thorax: Oh, that bad, huh? : Silverstream: Yeah! Well, below here. Under the school! We found this and went down and met the Time & Future, and Gallus was all, Gallus "Friendship is not in our nature." And the Time & Futue was like, "Whaaaaat?!" And it tested us! : Smolder: Long story short, get out of my dimension. The TIme said so. : Benson: So. (For a momently) Wait. Where's Father Time & Future Rigby : Ocellus: I guess we should tell somepony there's a giant magical hole in the library. (Future Mordecai and Rigby disappear) : Ocellus: Or not. : Sandbar: We have to tell our professors about this! They won't believe that—! Starlight Glimmer: It wasn't great. : Yona: Why no? Thorax: Well, that's my problem. I don't know how! I tried asking them to please follow my directions. I even offered a prize, and then— : Smolder: Okay! yawns I'm actually too tired to do anything right now. : Sandbar: Yeah, but we can't go to sleep. We'll miss the test. : Gallus: yawns The test! I almost forgot! : Ocellus: yawns We're all gonna fail. : Silverstream and Yona: snoring Pharynx: Really? Because I thought you said I was a lost cause and you were going to tell Thorax he should kick me out. : Sandbar: yawns Thanks, Pharynx. That's nice of you. Pharynx: Hey. Do you guys want to hear the story about how I used to make Thorax hit himself? : Silverstream: sleepily Mmm... No problem... Get out of my... snoring : Benson: Okay. Just Let Dr. Sweet Dream, do all the work : music Uprooted : Rarity: Oh, my! gasps This is simply divine! How avant garde! : roaring : Rarity: Forget avant garde! I should have said en garde! gasps : Princess Luna: It is here! : roaring : Rarity: gasps It was such a pretty little chiffon...! What kind of monster would do this?! : Princess Luna: The Tantabus. : Rarity: Then let's stop it! : Princess Luna: No, please! I don't want you to suffer anymore because of me. I will catch it. : roaring : zaps : laying : Princess Luna: It has jumped into another dream! I am sorry, but if I am to stop it, I must follow it where you cannot. : Rarity: Go! I should be able to handle things here. gulps I hope...! : Pinkie Pie: La-la-la-la-la! Whee! Whee, ha-ha! : roaring : Pinkie Pie: La-la-la-la-la! H : Princess Luna: I followed the Tantabus here. Now I need only find— : Pinkie Pie: Sorry, can't help it! An idea pops into my head, it— gasps Ooh, cake! : splat : growls : Pinkie Pie: Ew, cake! : splat : zap : Princess Luna: inhales grunts No! : Pinkie Pie: Sorry! : zap : Pinkie Pie: Who wants ice cream?! : Fluttershy: Mmm, it's so nice to be the pet for once. : zap : Giant Evil Angel: roars : Fluttershy: N-n-n-n-nice... giant... evil Angel...! screams Phew! Oh, thank you, princess! : zaps : crunching : Applejack: sighs Now this is what I call an incredible dream. : zaps : and kicking : Princess Luna: I can see the Tantabus has already turned your slumbers into a nightmare! : Rainbow Dash: What are you talking about? This is my favorite dream! : punch : zap : Rainbow Dash: Hyah! : Sunflowers: to the tune of "This Old Man" :: We are such happy flowers :: We will now sing for hours :: Aren't we unbearably cute? :: Watch me solo on jazz flute :: solo : Rainbow Dash: screams : sliding : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Huh? gasps : chittering : thud : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Luna! : cracking : Twilight Sparkle: yelping : zooming : thud! : Rainbow Dash: Congratulations, Silverstream! You're officially the first non-Pegasus Wonderbolt! : Silverstream: Really?! That is such an honor! I don't know how to thank you, Professor Dash! : Rainbow Dash: Easy! You're kicking off our show right now! So get up there and make me proud! : Dr. Langer: Remeber, dont. Press The button. No matter how much you want to. Langer out : (Dr. Langer Fly Away) : Silverstream: Wait! I don't have my uniform! : Ocellus: Silverstream! Somehow, I missed a class all year, and the final is today! If I don't pass, I can't graduate! : Yona: screaming : beat : Yona: sighs : Ocellus: Whoa. That was weird. : Silverstream: And that's even weirder. : Smolder: sighs Hmm? Uh, this isn't mine! Muscle Man: (laughs) Oh, man! I got you guys! : Gallus: screams Make it stop! Make it stop! hyperventilating Huh? : Sandbar: noises : sounds : Future Rigby: R-R-Rigby! : Silverstream: Wait. You mean this isn't my dream? : Yona: Friends must be dreaming together! : Gallus: More like a nightmare! : Sandbar: I know, right? How do I pick just one? They all look so good! : Smolder: That's your version of a bad dream? : Ocellus: But why did you bring us here, Headmare Twilight? Future Rigby: Okay, so it's going to happen like this. Tomorrow at the New Year's mask party, Pops is going to open a bottle of sparkling apple juice too early, then Muscle Man is going to streak in a diaper, and then right after that, Mordecai is going to kiss a girl he shouldn't kiss. You gotta stop that kiss! : smash! : sounds Main cast: gasps Young Six: gasp Mordecai: Augh! (sits up) ''What the heck, Rigby?! '''Rigby:' It's that stupid British taxi! It's all up inside my brain! Mordecai: (groans) I knew it! I knew this would happen! I told you we shouldn't have watched that movie! Rigby: I know. I'm sorry. I can't help it. Mordecai: (sighs) Alright dude, we'll just desensitize you to the horror. We're gonna watch "Ello Gov'nor" over and over again until you stop being scared. : squeaking : Spike: tongue Lookin' good. : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! I have horrible news! : Spike: What's wrong? Is the Crystal Empire under attack again?! : Twilight Sparkle: What? No! We only have twenty highlighters! And they're all orange! How will everycreature color-code their notes?! : Spike: I'm pretty sure you're the only one that does that. : Twilight Sparkle: Still, twenty isn't enough for the new school year! : Spike: We got plenty of time to order more. The friendship students won't be back until— : open : Spike: Uh, now? : Yona: Whoa, whoa, whoa! : thud : Twilight Sparkle: Well, this is a surprise. Why are you all here so early? Did I send out the wrong back-to-school date?! gasps : Young Six: gasp : Spike: Mmmmaybe next time, ease in with those truth bombs. : Twilight Sparkle: Those are gone, too. : Spike: We've got that part under control, and Sombra won't be coming back, so... some good news, right? : Twilight Sparkle: As long as you promise to stick together. The Castle of the Two Sisters isn't the safest place, as you may remember. : Spike: to Twilight She does have a point. : Young Six: laughing : Ocellus: Yes! : Young Six: gasp : Gallus: How could this happen?! : Ocellus: gasps If only we hadn't gone home for summer break. Maybe we could've saved the Tree. : Smolder: huffs I wish that Sombra guy was still around, so we could teach him a lesson! : Yona: That not bring back Tree. Or Elements of Harmony. : Silverstream: gasps Wait! We all saw and heard the Tree in our dream, right? How could it talk to us if it was really gone? Maybe if we close our eyes and think really strong friendship thoughts, the Tree will get better! : Smolder: Eh, I've heard worse suggestions. : music : beat : Sandbar: whisper Is it working? : Yona: No. : Ocellus: I guess the Tree really is gone. : Gallus: Then we need to do something to honor it! : Smolder: Ah, good idea, Gallus! : Sandbar: Hey, maybe that's why the Tree called us! It must've used the last of its magic to make sure we'd come here and keep its memory alive! : Ocellus: It did say it needed us. : Thorax: Ocellus! : noise : thud : Thorax: There you are! The hive has been worried sick! Why did you leave without telling us? The last time you and your friends did that, it almost brought our kingdoms to war! : noise : Ocellus: Uh, sorry, Thorax! It was an emergency! : Thorax: Well, next time, ask before you run off. Now, come on. Let's go home. : Smolder: Wait! She can't leave! We have a... dragon quest! : Thorax: But she's not a dragon. : noise : Thorax: You know what I mean. : noise : Yona: This quest for all Yona friends! Need to help Tree! : Sandbar: And it might take a while. : Silverstream: Can we stay, Headmare Twilight? : Gallus: You want that permission in triplicate, or is one enough? : beat : Gallus: What? I like to be prepared. : yelling : Smolder: straining Yah! : cheering : Smolder: laughs : music : Yona: snorts : on door : Grampa Gruff: coughs : slams : continues : dialogue : Rest of Young Six: gasp : Sandbar: Uh, : Smolder: smack : Sandbar: grumbles : Gallus: growls : beat : Rest of Young Six: Naaaah. : Yona: groans : sprinkling : Yona: Uh, : scraping : Smolder: straining : thud : crunch : whoosh : noises, splats and splashes, etc. : Silverstream: Hmmm... : splashing : Ocellus: straining : thud : chimes : zap : Tourists: gasps : crunch : crash : splash : Silverstream: gasps : rumbling : Yona: gasps : crash : Gallus: Uh-oh. : Silverstream: gasps : flowing : Sandbar:Uh, : Silverstream: into paper bag : Silverstream: gasps : Ocellus: gasps : Yona: Uh-huh! : zap : Sandbar: straining : Silverstream :: We celebrate our friendship : Ocellus :: We celebrate the tree : Sandbar :: The memories inside us : Six :: We'll build for all to see : Smolder :: The tree brought us together : Silverstream, and Gallus :: (Brought us together) : Smolder :: And even though it's gone : Silverstream, and Gallus :: (Even though it's gone) : Gallus :: Our monument of friendship : of Young Six :: (Of friendship) : Six :: Can make the gift live on : Ocellus :: A piece from me, a piece from you : Silverstream :: We'll use the tree and we'll make do : Gallus :: If things don't fit, there's lots of glue : Six :: Friends don't quit in the end :: And together, we'll see this through : Smolder :: It's hard to say farewell : Sandbar :: To something you hold dear : Sandbar, and Ocellus :: But goodbye isn't forever : Six :: As long as we are here : The tree is in our memory (ahh-ahh-ahh) :: Its roots have grown deep in our hearts :: (Deep in our hearts, deep in our hearts) :: Its branches raise our spirits, together we're all bound :: Forever it stands, lost but now it's found : Smolder :: So lift a beam and build it strong : Silverstream :: Work as a team, team, :: :: it won't take long : : : Yona :: Hey, Silverstream, I think that's wrong : Gallus, and Yona :: We'll live the dream and sing our song : Sixr :: And make the tree something all can see :: In a place where we belong! : Ocellus: uh... : squeaking : thud : Young Six: giggling : rumbling : Sandbar: Whoa! : Young Six: panting : and creaking : crunch : creaking : sounds : Young Six: gasps Whoa! : : glow : Benny: 'Well, hey there! I always say use what you see in your mind's eye. Who cares? What's more important is that you ''made something. That's more than most people can say. Look at that guy. He probably never made anything in his life! and remember to rewiiiiiiind! (He gets sucked back into the tape) : zap : '''Twilight Sparkle: I felt a burst of magic all the way over at the school! Is everycreature okay? : Silverstream: A little confused, but definitely okay! : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Where did this come from? : Smolder: We were kinda gonna ask you the same thing. : Spike: It looks like part of Benny. But how? I thought it was destroyed! : Ocellus: It was. But when we used the broken parts to build something new, this happened. : Twilight Sparkle: Benny has always been good at surprises. When Star Swirl planted Benny's seed, he didn't even know what it would grow into. I guess Benny is still alive, changing and adapting to be whatever Equestria needs. : Gallus: A cool place to hang out? : Twilight Sparkle: Something tells me this is more than that. It seems the Elements of Harmony may still be with us in their own way. : Spike: sighs That's actually really reassuring. : Silverstream: But why did Future Rigby need our help to become something new? : Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure. If I had to guess, I'd say your friendship is more powerful than you know. : Yona: Oh, Yona know. Yona just need to remind friends. : Spike: So, who's gonna give us the tour? : Young Six: and uhh-ing : Twilight Sparkle: giggles : Young Six: laughing : credits